Symphony of the Moon
by mizz92
Summary: Twilight's Melody Sequel. When you play a violin wrong, it sounds like a dying cat. When a heart is broken, it doesn't ever fully heal but with the violin, you learn, just like trying to repair a heart. Slash, Mentions of Death, Hp/Ec
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When you play a violin wrong, it sounds like a dying cat. When a heart is broken, it doesn't ever fully heal but with the violin, you learn, just like trying to repair a heart.

Sequel to Twilight's Melody.

**Warnings: **Slash, male/male pairing. Some violence and language. Mentions of Character Death.

**Edward POV.**

I stood by the window, gazing out into the garden when I felt his presence. He walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck. I hated him being away from me when I had come so close to loosing him. Harry James Halliwell-Cullen had become my life.

_Alice had driven us home, I was in a numb daze as I thought about the paramedics loading Harry's body into the ambulance, white sheet covering him. I watched as Alice spoke on her mobile, but I heard nothing. I could feel nothing. Alice then grabbed my face with her hands._

"_Listen to me Edward" She said and I did focus on her._

"_Harry is not dead. Carlisle will call James and with a bit of magic, Harry's body will be switched with a fake. Carlisle will then bring Harry here and turn him but you have to let him if you want Harry back" she explained slowly, staring into my eyes._

_A few minutes later, Carlisle ran into the house, Harry in his arms and I followed them. Carlisle went to bite him but I pushed him away telling Rosalie that the treaty could go to hell for all I care and then I did the deed myself, biting him straight over his barely beating heart. Carlisle held me back as he started to cry out in pain and move, trying to get away from it, but I couldn't help him and he wasn't truly awake._

_James came in after he had collected the other kids from school. He explained the situation to them all and told them that Harry wasn't really dead but they had to act like it. He gave Carlisle a potion to give to Harry, saying it was Dreamless Sleep and that it should help. _

_I watched as Carlisle gave it to him and how he seemed to relax after he had been given it._

_-_

_It had been two days since his "death" and my family and I were sitting amongst his brothers and sisters at his "funeral". Wyatt stood to go to the podium and I just sat their, pretending to feel numb. He also took Alexi up with him._

"_My family have different beliefs than many here. For generations, we have followed old beliefs. When have this symbol that has been used for many generations. We could never understand it but, we do now. The symbol is called the Triquetra and to us, we believe it symbolises our family. The circle in which holds the three points, became Harry's circle, as he was the one who held our three separate families together, creating one." He read slowly from the piece of paper on the podium, where he had written what he was going to say._

_I was going to smile but I thought it was sort of wrong. We all knew the truth about what had happened._

"_Harry was adopted into our family but he was always our big brother. When we needed someone to hold us when our nightmares were bad and we were scared of waking our parents, we went to Harry who would hold us and sing or play the lullaby he wrote for us all." He said, a tear falling down his cheek. _

_I was amazed at the acting he could do and thought he could make a career of being an actor._

_He then held up Alexi so the little boy could see the page._

"_Harry was our fun, loving, caring, protective and intelligent bigger brother." Alexi said, a smile on his adorable little face._

_The smile seemed to also say that he knew something that everyone had missed out on knowing._

"_Our family won't be the same with him gone and he will always be missed" Wyatt said before more tears made their way down his cheeks and he retreated to his seat with Alexi._

_It was true that their family wouldn't be the same, Harry would be a vampire and they were witches. It was amusing and Jasper seemed to find my amusement funny._

_I watched as someone else started to speak, but I didn't really care, I only wished that I could cry, letting my own tears fall. It would seem like I truly cared for him as I could hear some thinking that I didn't. The funeral came to an end and I followed Carlisle, James, Wyatt, Emmett and Chris up to carry out his casket._

Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with.

_Music started to play as we got into our positions to carry it out. This had been the longest day of my life and I just wanted to go home and play his song forever. Emmett was whispering jokes to us and I almost laughed at them._

Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry.

_I looked around the church to those gathered; seeing their tears falling and knowing that mine would never fall, never and it was something I wished I could at this moment, just to add to the ones falling to the ground but, in a way, I was happy that they wouldn't fall as I knew that he was at home and I would be there when he awoke._

Counting the days that pass me by

_I had waited almost 100 years for him and I had fallen hard, but, he had been taken from me so quickly. We started to walk slowly out of the church and I saw Wyatt giving me a sad smile, as if he could read my mind. I didn't know what to feel. I did feel guilty about making the small town of Forks think that someone was dead_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_He had made me question myself over the existence of soul mates and souls. He made me see that they both were not something from stories, but actual truths and that he was my soul mate, perfect for me and I, for him._

**  
**_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_We stopped at the hearse and gently placed the casket inside. It drove away, to wait for us at the cemetery and we stood there, listening to people give their condolences, it was something I soon grew sick of, knowing the truth._

**  
**Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last few months were just pretend and I said

_I moved away from those who gave their condolences to sit on the steps, letting the rain wash over me as I remembered his perfect face, remembered his laugh, his voice and his beautiful emerald and violet eyes that would sparkle with so much love and life. They were gone now. He would be flawless in beauty and his eyes, when he woke, would be blood red._

**  
**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

_I looked up when I heard someone approach me and was surprised to see Angela Webber standing there, under a black umbrella, tears falling from her kind and sad eyes. _

"_It will, unfortunately, get better with time." She said softly before returning to her parents. _

_I stared out into the distance, thinking about what she had said. It was untrue that it would get better in time, for I would always remember something I wish I couldn't at this moment in time. I got up when I noticed that James was gathering his children up. My family followed them and we got into a second limo to head to the cemetery, so we could bury "him"_

**  
**I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

_We stood around the hole in which his "body" was being lowered into. I closed my eyes, not wishing to see it happen. It hurt me too much to think this could've been his body that would decay and rot down their while I would live for eternity, a perfect 17 year old. It was unfair that it was going to happen; I wished that it could be different, but it wasn't._

**  
**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

_I stood there, in the rain, just staring at his tombstone_.

Harry James Halliwell.

1981-1998.

Brother, Friend, Fighter, Lover.

Honoured the Dead &

Fought Like Hell For Life.

_Above his name was the Triquetra and in the centre of the top point, a small cello was carved. I fell to my knees and bowed my head as I remembered all the times that I had spent with him. It torn at my heart and I wished that I could join him at home, but at the moment, I needed to act._

I was pulled out of my memories when he pressed a kiss onto my jaw.

"Don't think about what could have been, think about what you have now" He said and I nodded my agreement.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Nervous and scared" He answered me.

"It'll be alright. They're your family" I said, hugging him tightly as our thoughts turned to his family that would be joining us soon.

We had assured him that their blood wouldn't affect him as their magic covered the blood scent. I kissed the top of his head and he smiled at me.

I was lucky to have someone as caring and loving as Harry James Halliwell-Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for my wonderful reviews, I hope no one hates me now, hee hee. It's short but meh. Also, enjoy and leave your review. It will take me a bit to update as i want to get ahead in the chapts. Bye

**Disclaimer:** I was bad and forgot it in the first chapt but it's here and i own nothing. Thank you

* * *

**Jacob Black POV.**

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I felt so guilty about what I had done, taking the life of a human teen. I was no better than a leech but I had done it because Bella had asked me to do it and I wanted to make her happy but, I had done something I never thought I would ever do and that was to take a life.

I had not shifted into my wolf form since then, not wanting the pack to know about it, not wanting them to condemn me, not wanting to see the disgust in their faces. I looked at the wrist band I had taken from the teen, Bella having seen it and demanded that I take it and give it to her. I flipped it over and looked at the symbol that was on it. I had looked it up and found that it was called the Triquetra.

I got up from my bed as an idea struck me. I would find the family, Halliwell was their last name, tell them what I had done and return the wrist band to them before I would turn myself into the police. Yes, that is what I would do.

**Harry POV.**

I paced nervously in the entryway of the house, waiting for my siblings to come and see me. James had moved them into Potter Manor and the Cullens, my new family, had brought a large but homey house not far from it. All that separated the two houses was a large forest. It had plenty of animals within it to hunt.

Thoughts were rushing through my head a mile a minute as I thought about all the reactions that I could possibly get from my siblings, anger, sadness, pity, hurt and so many others. I started to shake before I felt arms around me and I knew they were Edward's.

"Just relax and don't get too worked up about it. They will still love you" He said softly in my ear.

I spun around to face him, anger on my face.

"How do you know that? It's not a guarantee and they could get hurt if I'm not careful. I am allowed to get worked about it because I can and I am" I snapped at him, finishing with a huff.

"Please relax" He begged me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't understand one bit. I have family who is still alive, you didn't have to turn me, you could have let me die but I am here now and I am stressed and if you tell me you understand I will hurt you" I threatened him lowly before I turned on my heel and started to pace again, ignoring him.

"Do you regret being here, being a vampire?" Edward asked me, his voice flat and empty.

"Do you regret the choice you made?" I returned, looking into his eyes.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" He asked, surprise and hurt showing in his eyes.

"I think that because you seem to think I would rather enjoy being dead. I don't know what could have happened if you just let me. I could have become an Elder or just gone on. Edward, I don't know anything about the future and what our paths are and where they will take us" I said softly, closing my eyes.

"I'm going out back. I need to think" I told him before I left him, standing in the entry way.

I really needed to think and hopefully I would get answers from my confusing thoughts. It was so different to look in the mirror now and see flawless white marble skin and blood red eyes, staring back at me instead of emerald and violet. My hair still had the violet streak and dark purple tint to it. I had come to realise that it would be like that forever. Never changing.

I sat on the grass, legs crossed over and I started to meditate. Meditating was calming for me and it gave me a chance to sort out my thoughts. Phoebe had taught me to do it as a means to relax and a chance to help control my power. I tried to focus on the finding the current of electricity that ran through my body as a human, trying to see if I still had my magic. I wanted to know if it was still there, having listened to Edward talk about the gifts that some vampires had brought over from their human life.

I let out a frustrated snarl when I felt nothing there, no current running through my body. It scared me in a way as I felt defenceless without the current, letting me know I had electricity running through me. I bowed my head in defeat with a sigh. It was then that I heard it. _Thumpa thump. Thumpa thump._ Venom started pooling in my mouth and I scented the air, my pupils dilating. I stood from my spot on the grass, a smile on my face at the wonderful smell in the air. I started to walk through the forest, not caring that I could run and be there quicker.

When I was close, I hid behind a tree to observe my prey. It was a girl around the age of 8, blood covering her dress that had once been a pale blue. I could see fright in her eyes, smell fear in the air. Somehow, it was beautiful in my mind. I came out of my spot and she looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"Are you an angel?" She whispered and I gave her a charming smile, coming closer to her.

"I'm a nightmare" I told her before I lunged towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously.**_

"_Are you an angel?" She whispered and I gave her a charming smile, coming closer to her. _

"_I'm a nightmare" I told her before I lunged towards her._

**Harry POV.**

Mid lunge, I was knocked off my course toward the girl but that didn't cause me to stop. It was the fact that it felt like millions of volts of lightning rushing through my body. I screamed and tried to get away from the pain, but I could do nothing. A single thought came from the back of my mind and floated across the front of it.

"AN LET IT HARM NONE, DO AS YE WILL" I screamed out loud but the pain didn't let up.

Someone was holding me to the ground. Then, I was in someone's arms and we were moving. I just kept repeating the same line in my mind. I felt myself be lowered onto a bed and it was then that the pain began to lessen. My eyes were still shut and I allowed whimpers of pain to escape but it was still painful.

**Edward POV.**

It had been three days since Harry had almost attacked the little girl. It turned out that she was a witch and that her home was being attacked by wizards who called themselves Death Eaters and she had managed to apparate herself to what she was hoping was a safe place. It was something to do with accidental magic. Carlisle had taken her to Potter Manor for her to be looked after by James and the Halliwells

I looked sadly at my mate. He was curled up in a corner of his room. Carlisle had told James what had happened and James had decided to do the visit another day. Harry just sat in the corner, whimpering and whispering the same words over and over, an let it harm none, do as ye will.

I had looked up the phrase and learned that it was what good wicca witches followed and believed in. I had to guess that his magic had been changed over and now worked against him to protect him from harming humans or innocents.

I walked over to him and gently lifted him into my lap, holding him close to me while he trembled and whimpered. I rubbed his back, hoping he would talk to me.

"Talk to me" I whispered, even though he could hear me loud and clear.

"It hurts" He told me before he turned in my arms and buried his face in my chest.

"I didn't want to hurt her but I also wanted to. I wanted her blood yet something was saying not too." He told me quietly and I noticed that his trembling was slowly stopping.

"She's a witch, she escaped an attack on her family due to her accidental magic." I told him, nuzzling his hair.

"What's her name?" He asked me and I could hear sadness in his voice.

"Lorelai Brown. She had an older sister, Lavender, who attends Hogwarts with Jason. They're in the same year. Lorelai was the youngest. Their mother, father and brothers were killed" I told him and I knew that if he could, he would be crying.

"I'm almost as bad as the Death Eaters" he whimpered and I just hugged him tighter to me.

"No, your not. You're a new born and everyone goes through the same. You only scared her, you didn't hurt her or anything so don't say you're like them" I told him firmly, hoping to get through to him.

"I don't deserve you" was all he said.

**Rosalie Hale POV.**

I was at Potter Manor, watching over the children while James was at a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Lorelai was playing quietly on her own while the Halliwell girls tried to get her to play with them.

We had moved to England so that Harry could be closer to his family but we had also brought ourselves into a war that we didn't belong too. It had been going on for a few years at the moment and Jason was expected to win for them. It upset me that children were being killed and hurt and were also expected to fight.

Wyatt, Chris and Harry had all tried to keep their younger siblings safe from the evils of their world but we had brought them into another evil. Wyatt was in the yard, practicing with his sword, Excalibur. I had been surprised that something magical helped him to learn how to use it. I sighed as I turned my attention back onto Lorelai. She was beautiful and yet she had lost her family, only having her older sister left now. An idea popped into my head and a smile came onto my face as I started to plan.

**Jacob POV.**

I was in London. I had managed to stow away on a ship and now, I was in a place where I could start my search. The only problem was where to begin. I sighed before I started to walk towards what looked like a cheap hotel. Tomorrow, I would begin my search in earnest but at the moment, I was tired, smelled like fish and the sea and hungry.

**Unknown POV.**

I gave a smile as I watched the vampire family. The new born had chosen to follow his heart and not what his head was telling him. In a way, it was a good thing for him but it would bring so much pain and devastation into his life, just to see if he had made the right choice. I gave a wicked little smile before I turned away from my viewing ball and left for a meeting.

* * *

**A/N: **Short but not really caring. Please keep the reviews coming and ask any question you want and i'll see if i can answer. Enjoy, love Mizz


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry POV.**

I was seated in a tree in the middle of the forest and I gazed at the moon in thought before I started to play my violin.

"I open my eyes the world seems a different place"

I sang softly to the moon, my thoughts going back to the day when I opened my eyes after I had been bitten by Edward. It had been amazing and scary to see everything in such clarity and to see things in a whole new way.

"The colours are brighter and the air is sweet to taste"

I had seen the way that colours of the room looked so much different than what I had thought they were like when I was a human. I had taken a breath and was surprised b all the different smells that I never would have smelled as a human.

"See it's like I woke up from a nightmare that tied me down"

I had woken from fiery pain into feeling so light and carefree. It had been odd when I had gotten off the bed I had been placed on and accidentally made a dent in it with my hand. I had actually jumped in surprise, almost sending me through the roof.

"I was smothered and trapped inside a sleep way underground"

I had been given a choice and it was only when Edward had come in to see me and to tell me what happened that I began to feel unsure if I had made the right decision, the decision to continue on as a forever teen.

"It's time I learned to fall,  
To say the word goodbye.  
To feel the sunlight on my face,  
Maybe that means..."

I had taken the news well, surprising everyone. I had not told them what I had learned during my change but, I don't think I could tell them. I don't think they would believe me and it scared me. I really didn't know how Edward felt about his choice to turn me but I don't believe it was made with his head, only his heart and it was how I had made my choice. I sighed as I realised that I would have to say goodbye to my family one day, just so they would be safe but at the moment, they couldn't come see me so they would be safe from me.

"I'm ready to fly,  
I wanna breathe in and breathe out and be who I am,  
Let go of fear wanna feel alive"

I don't know how I felt, knowing that my family had to be protected from me when all my life I had tried to protect them but I had failed them in so many different ways. I had failed to come to my parent's aide when they were being murdered and I had failed to be there when they needed me.

"I'm ready to fly,  
The more that you hold me back you set me free,  
You help my heart decide..  
Maybe I'm, maybe I'm ready to fly"

"_The choice is being left in your hands, little one. The choice to help protect innocents and your family from the demonic world and to leave the vampires or to join the coven as a vampire and watch your family be put through many different trials. To follow your head or your heart, is left in your hands" She spoke to me and I looked at her as I fell to my knees. _

"_How will I know if I have made the right choice?" I begged her desperately._

"_Only you will come to know the answer" She whispered in my ear_

I sighed again before I stopped playing all together when I saw Alice come flying through the forest, looking for me I hazard to guess. She quickly climbed up the tree I was in and sat on the branch, opposite to mine.

"Are you alright?" She asked me and I could see in her eyes that she was worried for me.

"I don't know" I told her honestly.

"What would you do if you felt you made a choice, a choice that you don't know if it was the correct one to make?" I asked, feeling like she could answer.

"I've never really been in a position like that before. I don't remember my human life and I always look into the future to find out if my decision is for the best" She told me thoughtfully.

"I had a choice" I told her softly as I turned back to look at the moon. "Become someone who would help innocents and be with my family or become what I am and protect those I hold in my heart" I said, closing my eyes.

"To follow your head or to follow your heart, that is the question. You're unsure if you made the right choice" She said and I turned to look at her.

"When will I know?" I whispered to her, hoping she had all the answers.

"You will when the time comes but that time could be anywhere in the future and it's always changing. The future isn't a straight line, it's more like a tree and everyday, more branches grow from it from our decisions" Alice told me before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered into her neck as she held me.

"You don't have to thank me and I won't even think about it. That way, you can tell Edward and the others, when your ready" She said before she let me go and dropped from the tree, gracefully landing on her feet on the forest before she took off again.

I looked at the moon and the face that seemed to smile down on the earth.

"Whenever I'm ready" I told the beautiful moon with a sort of secretive smile on my face, one telling that even though I had secrets, I would eventually tell my family, the people I held close to my un-beating heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Song is Ready to Fly by Amy Pearson. Thank you to all reviews and please, keep them coming. I don't care if they are one word, lol. Enjoy and see yall later

Love Mizz


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry POV.**

I sighed as I returned to the house, my thoughts a mass ball of conflict. I didn't really know what to do with my options but I was caught off gaurd when I looked up to see everyone looking at me with large smiles on their faces. It immediately put me on gaurd.

"What's going on?" I asked with a lot of caution in my voice.

"We are taking you to see your family" Alice annouced, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You heard me" She replied smugly.

"What about my control?" I asked, turning to face Carlisle and Esme.

"I believe the reason you almost slipped was because the scent of blood over powered the scent of magic. Magic has a smell to it that is basically warning you about who your about to attack while blood has been food for vampires since all time and calls you in" Carlisle explained to me with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's night time and so, we can make this a test. You can view your siblings from the outside and if you feel you can cope, we can return in the daylight" Edward explained to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you all certain?" I questioned, just to make sure.

"You will be fine, so lets go and spy" Alice giggled as she grabbed my arm and we all started to walk outside.

I looked at the moon and could somehow feel that she was giving me a reasurring smile and telling me to do this and that I was finally ready to see them.

"Let's go" I whispered and that was our cue to start running in the direction that Potter Manor was located in.

It took us about 5 minutes to arrive on the grounds that belonged to James Potter and I felt something tingle through my spine, causing me to give a slight shudder at the unusual feeling.I looked at Edward, a question in my eyes.

"That was just the wards around the property. It's a protection thing but we have all been added to the wards. It's a little unnerving at first" He explained and I nodded my head to show I understood.

We walked calmly across the grounds and I could hear so many different hearts beating at all different times. My throat started to tingle but it didn't burn likme it would when I became hungry. We stopped a few yards from the manor.

"Scent the air" Carlisle told me and I drew in a deep breath.

I could smell humans and blood but I could also smell the magic and like Carlisle had said, it smelled as though it was giving me a warning, telling me to not harm them or I would pay.

"Are you alright to continue?" He asked me and I gave him a minute nod, unsure if I did want to continue.

We calmly walked the rest of the way and I finally gave myself a moment to admire Potter Manor. It was beautiful and like it was made to belong in the country surrounding it instead of the garden being added after it was built. It was two stories from what I had been told, with enough enough bedrooms that everyone had their own and there was still half a dozen left but everyone had decided to double up as it was a form of comfort, something we used to do when our parents were out demon hunting. The exterior was a white color, built from sandstone. As I had learned from Edward, it had been around for about half a centuary.

Edward tugged on my arm and I look at him with my head cocked to the side.

"What?" I hissed out.

"We're going up"? He chuckled as he pointed upwards and I looked to see everyone but Edward and I standing on the roof and leaning over the side to look at us.

"Are you coming to join the party?" Emmett called over the edge though I knew it was too low for any human to hear.

I looked at Edward and stuck my tounge out at him before I jumped to join the others on the roof. I was pointed to go and look in a window and when I looked inside, I could see Wyatt and Chris, both asleep in bed. They looked so peaceful and angelic, as if there was no problems happening within the world. When I had last seen them, they had grown a bit and their hair was just a bit longer. Wyatt rolled over and mumbled something about pancakes, causing me to smile a little.

"Ready to move on?" Edward asked and I nodded.

We walked onto the next one and looking in, this room had Patience and Prudence sleeping in their beds, pink quilts over them. They had also grown and their hair was longer. I smiled when I saw their toys scattered around on the floor and another when I saw what picture they had on the wall. It was taken a few years ago at a picnic we had all gone too. Coup had picked me up over his shoulder, causing me to hang upside down. The four girls had ganged up on on Henry while Wyatt was sitting off to the side with Chris, talking with Phoebe while Paige and Piper tickled Henry, Alexi and Cooper. The photo had been taken by Sheila, Darryl Morris' wife. Darryl had taken their son, David, to a baseball game so Sheila spent the day with us.

We moved onto the next room, Melinda and Peyton. They both had purple quilts and I actually realized that they were hand made.

"Who made them their quilts?" I asked softly.

"Molly Weasley did. She is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You met some of her kids at Christmas. They are the red heads, Ronald and Ginevra. She made them for all the kids, only Wyatt and Chris don't use theirs. Molly hoped that they made the kids feel more welcome in an unknown land and house" Esme explained to me and I nodded my head.

"Do you know why Wyatt and Chris don't use theirs?" I questioned.

"Something about your parents" She answered and my eyes became wide as understanding set in.

"They don't use them in honor of our parents. On our 5th birthdays, we were each given a rectangle of fabric. When Piper helped us sew them together, they became a quilt. It was a sort if tradition. When they died, Wyatt and Chris's quilts were destroyed in the fight" I explained.

Esme nodded at my explanation and gave me a hug.

"We'll make them ones to replace theirs" She said and I nodded my head.

We walked around on the roof, looking through the different rooms that my siblings slept in. They had all grown a little and their hair had become longer but that was the main difference that I coyuld see. I guessed that when I saw them face to face, I would probably see minute scars, though it was doubtful due to Whitelighter healing powers.

We left the manor an hour before the sun arrised and when we got back, I gave everyone a large hug.

"Thank you" I said with a really large smile on my face.

"So how would you feel about going to see them this afternoon?" Carlisle asked.

**Unknown 2 POV.**

I stood before my master, waiting for him to give the command that I was to speak.

"What have you learned?" He asked me and I kept my head bowed.

"James Potter has adopted 10 magical powerful children. The oldest, his biological son, Harry Potter, Jason's twin, was recently killed, causing his adopted sibling's to go into Potter's care. They are all living at Potter Manor. The second eldest, Wyatt Halliwell is very powerful and wields the sword, Excalibur." I told him calmly.

"Excalibur, the sword of legend. Can any be swayed to join our side?" My master asked of me.

"No Master. The children have all been brought up fighting against the evil that they have faced. They are followers of wiccan belief, an let it harm none, do as ye will. They are all strong in magical skills and I believe they could be a threat to our work Master" I explained to him.

"So your saying that they should be killed. I want you to study them and learn their weaknesses. Do not act until I tell you too" He said and I nodded my head. "Yes Master"

I was the dismissed from my masters sight and I apparated to my flat in London. I put my cloak away, behind the false backing of my closet. I then grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom for a shower. I scrubbed my self before I started to plan what I was going to do tomorrow, most likely doing more work at the Ministry.

**Harry POV.**

Around 2:30 that afternoon we made our back to Potter Manor. I was excited and nervous at the same time, but I was really looking forward to see the kids again. My emotions were all conflicting themselves. Jasper looked at me with a mock glare, causing me to chuckle at him. When we got there, we knocked on the door and James answered it with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Harry" James greeted, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you" I said as I gently patted him on the back, hoping to not injure him with my strenght and succeding.

When he released me, we followed him into the house. I could only hear three heart beats within the house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, ignoring the majestic look the interior had.

"Wyatt and Chris, with the help of Jordan, orb everyone over to Magic School in the afternoon after they spend half a day at school. The school just thinks it has ito do with their beliefs and in a way, it does" James explained to me and I nodded my head.

"How is the girl, Lorelai Brown?" I asked, curious about how the girl felt about a near attack by a vampire after her family had been slaughtered.

"She's doing okay. Albus wants me to keep her here but I am to take her up to Hogwarts on Saturday so she can see her sister, Lavender. Peyton loves to playy with her and I think she is helping her cope with the loss of her family. She has also been telling Lolrelai stories about you. She is currently in the kitchen with the family house elf, Laundy." James said as he lead us into the lounge and we sat, talking about what we had been doing while we waited for my family to finish school for the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, here is the 5th, keep the reviews coming and thank you to those who added this to their faves. Love you all, Mizz


	6. Chapter 6

**Wyatt POV.**

We had orbed into the upstairs hallway after another at Magic. We all split up to go to our rooms so we could put our backpacks away before we would go downstairs to see James. I walked into the lounge and froze in my tracks when I saw that all the Cullens were there. A wide smile broke out onto my face when I spotted Harry, sitting in between Edward and Calisle.

"Harry" I said softly, taking a step forward as he stood up.

I was unaware that my younger siblings had come and were standing in the doorway, gaping like fish. Harry gave me a small smile and it was then I realised that he was really here, standing opposite me. A large smile came onto my face before I was embraced in a tight but tender hug, Harry holding me and I held onto him tightly. It was only when he started to rub circles on my back that I worked out that I was his shoulder. I soon felt the arms of the others come around us in a group hug that we all hadn't shared in a long time.

"Please don't leave us again" I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"Never" He answered me softly and I knew that by the tone of his voice that it was a promise, one that he would never break, like all of his promises.

When we finally broke apart, I looked into his shining eyes and he gave me another smile. We started to heard the others over to the couches, empty of James and the Cullens. They had probably left when we were all greeting Harry. He sat on the couch, surrounded by the girls while Alexi had seated himself on his lap.

"We have missed you so much" Our youngest brother said with a wide smile on his face.

"I've missed you guys too" He answered and I leaned back into my seat with a sigh.

"How have you been?" I asked when he turned to look at me and I was slightly unnerved by his blood red eyes.

"I've been okay. It's different but it could be worse" Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What about you guys?" He added, smiling at the girls with his now perfect teeth showing.

"Your eyes are weird" Peyton told him with a giggle, causing him to chuckle and Chris and I to snort.

"They'll be like that for a year or more. Just until the human blood in my body is gone" He answered lightly.

"Your hair still has the violet streak in it. It seems as if the vampire venom got rid of it from your eyes" Chris said with a smirk, causing Harry to sigh.

"The violet is still there. I see it when I look in the mirror. It's only little flecks of it though" He said, sadness in his eyes and I frowned at him.

"How is school?" He asked after a minutes pause.

"Chris and I are ahead here in the British system, same as the others. Magic School is normal though we are getting a lot of attention, being the Charmed One's children" I answered, grimacing.

"Attention has never been your favorite thing but you are going to have to get used to it. Your going to getting the Throne of Camelot one day and a many of the magical beings out there will want to give you attention" He said with a serious look on his face and I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Harry, what have you been doing?" Melinda asked, tugging on his shirt.

"Reading, wrestling with Emmett, learning to control my strenght. Not a lot but, I always have something to occupy myself with" He told her and she smiled at him with a smile.

"How is Lorelai?" He asked hesitantly.

I looked into his eyes and could see he was nervous and worried but that he was also concerned.

"Wyatt healed her when Carlisle brought her here. She was shaken from the attack on her family and James went to investigate to see if there were any survivors" Chris answered easily.

"She's my bestest friend" Peyton said, her eyes shining happily.

"I'm glad about that. Do you like living with James?" He asked, looking around at all of us.

He recieved nods and happy smiles and Penelope told Harry how he allowed them to do magic in the house. I noticed that when she said that, pain flashed through his eyes and I wanted to question him about it but thought I would be better off to bring up at a later time. At the moment, Alice danced into the room with a frown on her face.

"Harry, we need to go in a minute." She told him and I watched as Harry raised his eyebrow at her in curiosity but she didn't say anything, at least, I don't think she did.

"Alright, but I don't want to" He sighed out sadly and I gave him a smile.

"You will come and see us again?" Prudence begged of him and he nodded his agreement to visit again.

2 minutes later, the Manor was vampire free and we were all happy and relaxed at seeing Harry again. With a sigh, I got up from the couch to go and make a start on my bloody homework. I froze before smiling at what I had thought. I was picking up on the slang here.

* * *

**A/N: **Short and awkard, just what i wanted, hope you like, though i know a few will complain. I have recently gotten a laptop and am still trying to get used to the keyboard, so be patient. Also, i have been busy babysitting and looking for and spending time with my man, have a good week all.

Love Mizz


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry POV.**

I was running through the forest, running because I could. I looked over my shoulder before I became a sudden statue instead of the blur that I had been before. I stood frozen as I tried to hear something in thesilence that had seemed as if it had sprung up around me. I sniffed the air and found that all I could scent was myself. I could not smell the grass, the trees or dirt, only myself and I found myself still frozen, not because I wanted to be, but because I was terrified. I did not understand what was happening but it seemed as if in this part of the forest was a block on a vampire's senses but I did not understand it as I was sure that someone at home would have mentioned it to me beforehand or given me some type of warning.

A wind started and as I watched, the leaves on the ground started to swirl around me as if I was standing in the eye of a mini hurricane. The leaves were joined by small orbs of light that differed in colour from blue, red, green and purples. I tried to move but found that I couldn't and it was not from fear. Whispers joined the wind and I could only watch as they started to spin faster and faster before it all just died down to the ground and I found I could move again but there was still silence, broken by the thump of a heart beat. I turned around and found myself looking at a woman with black and silver hair, eyes that were black and a dark tan. Shne stood around the height of 5ft 5.

"Hello Harry" She said with a soft voice that seemed to echo around me.

"Hello Desdemona" I answered her, bowing low.

"A gentleman as always" She giggled as she waved her hand, dismissing me from my bow.

I waited for her to continue, not understanding why she had come to see me.

"How are you finding your life?" She asked, staring at me with her piercing eyes.

"I am happy where I am, thank you for asking." I answered her and she gave me a tight smile.

"You have been lucky so far, Harry. I have let you enjoy the last 6 weeks and now, it is time for you to return to the fight. You have had plenty of time to prepare but you have chosen to spend your time with those you love." She spoke harshly and I gave a small flinch but nodded my head in agreement.

"You owe me, Harry, you promised. Get to work" She hissed out coldly before she left in another small hurricane.

I sighed before falling to my knees on the ground. She was right, I did owe her and I had to keep it. I closed my eyes as I grabbed a handful of the grass and dirt. I sat on the grass, wondering how I had ended up in this situation. It was not fair but it couldn't be helped. I had made my choice and now, I had to pay the price for it. I felt like crying or raging but it wasn't worth it. It hurt to know that I could tell my family but I worried about their reactions to it. I knew I had to tell them, to warn them but I felt like they would turn on me. With a sigh, I got back to my feet and returned home without feeding.

**Unknown aka Desdemona POV.**

I smirked as I watched the newborn start his run towards his home. He had made a choice that he hoped would allow him to be with his family but I knew that it would also be one to break them apart. I didn't care for him but I did need him to complete his task so that I could reach my own goals.

**Jacob POV.**

I was getting closer in my search for the Halliwell siblings. I had already visited half of the schools in London, claiming that I was a relative who had lost contact with them when they moved, which was a half truth anyway. I stared at the large school in front of me. It was large and white and looked like a rich kid school. I had no problem with the rich, it just seemed like they were all snobs. I walked up the main office where a little old biddy was sitting at a desk, typing away on the computer.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She asked, her voice soft.

"My name is Jacob Black and I'm currently looking for a Wyatt or Chris Halliwell. Im a relative of their's and when they moved, I lost their new address and number" I told her, giving her a, what I hoped was a charming smile.

"Give me a moment dear" She said, a soft smile on her face as she turned back to the computer.

"Wyatt and Chris Halliwell both attend here. They are currently away, always are in the afternoon, family related but they will be here in the morning" She smiled at me, looking up from her computer a minute later.

"I'm guessing you can't give me an address?" I asked, hoping she would.

"I am sorry, but we can not give out student details. Be here at 8am and you may catch them" She explained before I thanked her and left the school, feeling entirely too pleased with myself.

I returned back to the hotel room and sat on the bed. I pulled from my pocket the wristband with the Triquetra on it. I held it in my hand, head bowed, as I started to try to think of what I would say to Wyatt and Chris and how I would explain what I am.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait on an update. I am wining my fight with my keyboard and so i am happy. I have been busy, what with my new job as a babysitter, really fun though it can be hard. I am also under attack from Plot Bunnies and the dreaded things wont go away, so if you need an idea, ask and you shall recieve. Love you all for the time you take to read this and thank you to all the reviews.

Love, Mizz


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry POV.**

It had been a few days since my encounter with Desdemona and I knew that my family knew that something was bothering me. I had distanced myself from them and I knew that it was troubling Edward deeply. I did not know how to approach them, afraid they would turn me away if they knew the truth. I spent my nights sitting in a tree in the forest, looking up at the night sky. I would sometimes take my violin with me but I did not always play. Edward and I, since being turned, had not reached the last stages of our love life and it was my own fault, though I did want more. Emmett would sometimes make a smart arsed comment about it but I would say nothing to them and Edward would look at me with confusion and frustration.

Emmett and Jasper had been dragged into Rosalie's new project while Alice and Esme happily helped her. They were adding another wing to Potter Manor, with James' permission, to use as a place to house children that weren't old enough to attend Hogwarts and had been left without families from the war. They were also getting aide from The Order of the Phoenix while Dumbledore had promised to help with the warding to make it extra safe.

My Halliwell family, as I now thought of them, were attending both Magic and normal school and enjoyed the routine that had been set. I knew that they all missed something and I had begun to think that it was the random demon attacks that we used to have at the Manor. I could only think that if they knew the truth, they would also hate me. I had come close to talking about my issues with Alice but when I had been close, I would stop and change the subject. I never made a decision on when I would talk about it, knowing Alice would know straight away.

Something in the air made me feel as though danger was approaching and fast and it caused me to worry, more than normal. I didn't know what was coming but if I had to guess, it would be from the Wizarding War that was happening around us. James was spending more time at the Ministry of Magic and doing more work for the Order. Esme was spending a lot of her time watching my siblings and the children that had been brought to Potter Manor. Since that day that I had visited them, 5 more children had made Potter Manor their home, the youngest being Cody, only 2 years old.

I stood from my spot in the tree and dropped gracefully to the ground. The wind changed when I landed and I caught smell of a wet dog. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust but my curiousity had decided to rear it's head and so, I started to head towards it. I came around to the front of Potter Manor and I could see a lone man, staring up at the beautiful home. I could hear the heartbeats of those within and this unknown man's, though for some reason, he did seem familiar to me. I sighed before I turned and ran back into the forest leaving the man to stare at the manor.

**Jacob POV.**

I stood outside the Manor in which the Halliwell family lived in. I had gone to the school at 8 and found Chris and Wyatt but I did not approach the duo. I followed them as they went into the school and to their lockers. Once the duo had left, I had broken into Wyatt's locker and gone through his things, finding their address, meaning, I was standing outside a Manor in the middle of the night with the feeling that I was being watched. I knew that the Coven from Forks had moved nearby as I had seen them around the Manor. I took off my pants and shirt and used the string on my ankle to tie them there before transforming into a wolf and going into the forest. I would get a few hours sleep before I would go and talk to Wyatt and Chris.

**Alice Cullen POV.**

Jasper and I spent most of our time over at Potter Manor. There was so much tension whenever Harry and Edward were in the same room. It always caused Jasper to become pained from all the different emotions that it was better if he wasn't there and I would go with him. I looked to the future to try and find the answers to what was going on between Harry and Edward but I never managed to find an answer. When I had tried to talk to Edward about it, he would snap at me and tell me to mind my own. It was getting on everyone's nerves and many times, Emmett had said that it was probably sexual frustration but Jasper had always said that was never the emotions he was feeling.

Esme and Carlisle had become concerned too and didn't have any clue as to what could possibly be going on. Edward had even snapped at Carlisle to mind his own, surprising everyone. I was currently sitting on the couch in the lounge, watching Emmett and Jasper race on the X-Box. Jasper was losing. Harry walked into the room and sat in the corner, silently looking out the window. 10 minutes later, Edward entered and walked over to them. I could see Jasper grimacing from the emotions the two in the corner were giving off. Slowly, everyone came into the lounge to watch the fireworks.

"What is going on, Harry?" Edward growled out, breaking the intense silence between the two.

"Nothing, Edward" Harry replied with his own growl as he stood from his seat, to try and make his way pass Edward.

"Your lying and I want to help you" Edward told him, catching hold of his wrist in a grip, that on a human would break the bone.

Harry turned betrayed eyes onto his mate's and I could see the conflict, the pain and confusion swirling within them. He tried to escape Edward's grasp but Edward didn't budge. Finally, Harry gave up trying and fell to his knees, looking sadly at Edward.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen but it did and I'm sorry" He said sadly, staring at Edward.

"What's happened?" Edward asked him gently, gracefully dropping to the floor.

Harry shook his head in denial and if he were human, I would guess that he would let tears fall.

"You'll all hate me" He said softly, still shaking his head.

"Never, I promise. Please, tell me" Edward begged him, drawing him into his arms.

Harry looked up at me and our eyes held before a vision began, causing me to gasp and Jasper to hold me, all the while, Harry's eyes never left mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that its been a bit, but i hope you like this. Wrote most of it out last night at 1:30am, so any errors, oh well. loving all reviews, all alerts and such and hope they keep coming. Enjoy, love Mizz


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry POV.**

I stared at Alice as she gave a gasp and let a vision overcome her. Once her eyes seemed to glaze over, I shut my eyes, trying to stop the guilt I was feeling. I looked at Edward as he frowned in confusion.

"I never meant for this to happen" I said softly, looking into his eyes and blocking everything and everyone else out.

"I was never meant to become a vampire. When I died, I was meant to become a Whitelighter, helping to guide new witches. I was to give up everything, my brothers and sisters, James and Hogwarts and most of all, you. Instead, I was given a choice, a choice to be selfish or to forget what I held close to me. I decided to take the latter option. There was a catch though. I was to take something as a trade. I was meant to take something in a trade for me to still be here" I continued, speaking quite quickly while still staring into Edward's eyes.

Edward's eyes now held a look of anger and betrayal in them and I was afraid to continue and tell him the rest but I knew I had to, in order for him to understand what had happened.

"What were you meant to trade?" He asked of me, no emotion in his voice.

"The soul of a vampire" I answered him, finally tearing my eyes from his to stare out the window.

"Why?" Edward asked me and I closed my eyes.

"I wanted to be selfish for once and have something that I wanted, which was you" I told him, trying to let him know how honest I was with my words.

"Get out" He said and I snapped my eyes open to stare at him.

Betrayal. Anger. Loathing. They were the emotions that I could see in his eyes and I was afraid to turn and look at the others, positive that I would see the same in their eyes too. I nodded my head and turned to go out the side door. I had gripped the door knob when his next words froze me.

"I never want you to return. I never want see your face again. Your parents and your family would be so ashamed of you" He said coldly and then, I was running through the forest, trying to forget what had happened but knowing that it had.

I ran as fast as I could, as fast as I could, trying to get as far away as I could. I knew, that if I were human, I would have tears streaming down my cheeks like mini waterfalls. His last words to me were true, My siblings and parents would all be ashamed of me. I knew the laws and rules regarding our magic. An let it harm none, do as ye will. I had failed, almost harming the man I loved and it had cost me my family. Then there was the law of 3. Whatever was sent out, came back threefold. They were basic rules to live by and I had basically broken both of them.

I stopped my running when I thought I was far enough away. I looked around and found the tallest tree I could and climbed to the top of it. I looked at the moon, hoping I could find the answers that I needed, hiding in it's face.

_"Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see_"

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

I gave off a bitter laugh as I thought over the lyrics that I had just softly woven into the noises of the night. It was amusing to think that a lot of it applied to me and yet, a lot of it was also false. I had betrayed them, all of them for my own selfish purposes and I had been thrown out. I understood that they had every right to do so but it hurt and I just wish that they could see it from my perspective. I had done it, not only for myself but so that I could remain with them, with everyone I loved and cared about. I guess, now that I am sitting in this tree, that it would have been better if I had never heard of the choice to become a vampire and accept my fate as a Whitelighter with no family and no love. Standing on my branch, I dropped down and landed gracefully on the ground. I gave a sigh as I looked at the moon before calling a name out into the night, hoping that I had made the right choice and that everyone would be happy and better off.

**Desdemona POV.**

I gave out a scream of anger and frustration as I saw what had occurred at my little vampire's home. I had worked so hard to have it set up so I could steal two vampires souls instead of just one, as I had told the newborn. The spell would be useless without the souls and now, the little vampire had gone and called an Elder. It was not fair. I just wanted 2 souls that belonged to vampires.

I sighed as I sat down again and began to think over my other options as to what I could do to get my hands on 2 vampire souls. It would have been better if I could get the newborn's and his mate's but it would seem that I would have to go about getting someone else's soul. It would have to do, if I were to go through with my plans.

**Edward POV.**

I stood in the same spot, frozen as I trued to find an answer as to why he would do such a thing. I blocked out the thoughts around me, not wanting to hear them as I try to find an answer to what Harry had done. I could come with none, only that he was selfish. I wanted to break down and cry, wanted to throw things around the place, destroy everything that reminded me of him, wanted to hurt him and yet, love him at the same time. I wanted answers. I didn't feel as the ones he gave were good enough for what he had tried to do. At least, he had answered one of the questions I had desired to find the answer a long time ago. Did a vampire have a soul? Yes, they did and now, I finally knew that.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapt. I dont know where Im going with this story anymore but it's fun trying to find out. Hope you enjoy it and that your happy with it. I need some more ideas, so please give me some suggestions. Anywho, please leave a review and hope you had fun.

P.S. Updates may take longer now as I am at TAFE.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV.**

I stared around the room that I had shared with him. It was empty of his things and I didn't know where he was. Yes, I had been upset with his decision but I knew that if he had stayed around, I would have calmed down and we could have worked something out, found a way out of this deal that he had made. Instead, there was no sign that he had ever existed in my life or anyone elses for that matter. All photos that he had been in, were now missing his smile. Any that had been a single of him had just disappeared. It was the same over at Potter Mansion, anything that had been his or had his image, were all gone.

I felt empty without him and I regretted telling him to leave. At night, I would swear to anyone that I could hear his voice, weaving a sad and lonely melody into the night. Even though it had been three days, to me, it felt like years. All of my family felt that his presence was missing and yet, his family felt it worse. They blamed me and I knew that they had every right to. I had caused him to run, I had caused him to be selfish and now, he was gone.

I sat in my window seat, staring at the star filled night, thinking. I pulled a pen and paper to me when I started to hear, what I secretly called, Harry's Melody.

"Someone's changed me

Something saved me

And this is who I am

Although I was blinded

My heart let me find out

That truth makes a better man

I didn't notice

That you were right in front of me

Our masks of silence

We'll put away so we can see

I'm there for you

No matter what

I'm there for you

Never giving up

I'm there for you

For you"

I read over the words that I had written down. They seemed familiar, the words and the tune seemed like I had heard them somewhere before. They seemed as if they wanted to haunt me and yet, they already were. I knew that if I could, I would be crying tears of pain for forcing Harry to leave me. It's something that I could not forgive myself for, as I felt empty, alone and cold without him by my side.

"Harry, please come back to me" I begged out, sounding pathetic, my hand resting on the glass in the window. Rain started to fall and droplets ran down the window. I rested my forhead against the glass, closing my eyes.

"Please, come home to me, Harry"

**Alice POV.**

It was never meant to be this way, with Harry gone. I hadn't seen this coming until it was to late. What I had seen, was Harry and Edward spending the rest of their lives together, happy. I had seen them, in a vision of the far off future, smiles on their faces as they held each other lovingly. I had to guess, that they would have to go through some trials to make it to that point nut I would never have guessed that it would be like this. I entered Edward's room as quietly as I could but I knew that he would have heard me coming anyways. I stood in his doorway as I heard his pleas for Harry to return to him. My heart clenched in pain for him. I could not see Harry anywhere in our futures, not at this current point in time and it hurt, not knowing when he would return to us.

"When will he come back Alice?" He asked me softly, pain and longing in his voice as I made my way to his side.

"I don't know" I answered him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence, thinking about what could have happened to Edward's little mate.

**Wyatt POV.**

I find it harder and harder everyday to not blame Edward. He had caused Harry to leave but yet, Harry had been in the wrong for trying to trade in a vampire's soul for his own immortality. I didn't know where to place the blame. There were so many options on who it could go to. Harry, Edward, Desdemona, The Elders, even our family. I don't think I could have blamed anyone. I knew Harry had found happiness with Edward and didn't want to lose that, even if death had tried to seperate them. I sighed as the scrying crystal just continued to circle around the map of the world. We had tried this everydaym, almost every 2 hours. We had tried to summon him, all of us, hoping that our combined powers would give us something, but nothing had happened, only sparks, which had given us some hope but yet, nothing had come of it.

Henry ran into my room, a smile on his face. He was always smiling, making us all smile as well, even if we didn't feel like it. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall, down the stairs until we reached the lounge room. Inside was a man of about 20, his bowed head snapping up when we entered. He was dark skinned, like I had seen from people who lived on the reservation near Forks. Dark brown hair and eyes and from his seated position, I could tell he was tall and very muscular.

"Wyatt, this is Jake. He came all the way from the America to see you" Henry giggled, causing Jake to smile. The little boy then ran out of the room, giggling as he went.

**On the other side of the ocean.**

Across the Atlantic ocean, blue orbs appeared in the bedroom of a teenage male with spikey blonde and brown hair and blue eyes. The teen looked up and met mixed coloured eyes of an emerald and violet teen.

"Hey, I'm Scott, your Whitelighter." The mixed eyed teen introduced with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hey guys, so seriously sorry for the long wait, but I hope this will appease you for the moment. I had hoped to get 3 up when I put this one up but, instead, I'm going to have them sometime soon. Please forgive me for the wait and hope you are all having a good day, wherever you are in this crazy world

Love Mizz


	11. Chapter 11

Desdemona: A demonic deal maker. She makes deals with mortals to benefit herself, ending up with many heartbroken mortals, whose deals backfire. She collects souls as a price for her own deal with The Source. Desdemona is a demon of high rank and as such, hard to vanquish. If Desdemona is ever vanquished, all deals past, will be revoked.

**

* * *

**

"So, we know the demon and what would happen if we vanquish her, but the question is, would it bring Harry back?" Chris questioned after listening to Wyatt read aloud from the Book of Shadows.

"I don't know, but, it may be a catalyst that will help us to find him" Wyatt replied, sounding hopeful.

"Shall we get brewing" Chris said, standing from his seat, intending on calling all his siblings to help with the brewing of vanquishing potions.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later.**

"Nice vanquish, Jess" Scott said, coming out of the shadows after watching his charge vanquish another demon.

A smile appeared on his face as Jesse or Jess turned around, a smile on his own face.

"Thanks, but it would have been nice to know you were watching, felt like that guy was going to beat me" Jesse replied, panting slightly from the fight.

"But you might have become sloppy" Was the laughing reply.

The pair of them started to walk out of the alleyway and onto the street. As they were crossing the road, Scott fell to his knees and started to scream, gaining people's attention. Some rushed to there aid, Jesses panicking, not knowing what was happening to his Whitelighter.

Bright white lights started to form around Scott, causing people confusion and Jesse to wonder about the exsposure of magic to innocents. Scott gave another another scream as the lights started to get brighter and brighter, causing people to back away in fear. A great flash caused people to close their eyes or risk becoming blind, before everything became normal, except for the fact that Scott wasn't where he had fallen and people to wonder what they were doing standing in the middle of the road.

Jesse looked around, hoping for some clue as to what had happened, wondering if it was demon related, knowing that it had something to do with magic. He gave a sigh before he started a lonely walk back to his house, wondering if he could find the answers in one of his books.

* * *

A scream of pain filled the forrests of the Olympic National Park as figure, surrounded in bright white lights, fell to the ground with a thump. It started to writhe, wishing for the pain to end.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the lights started to fade, making the pain start to fade. He sat up from the forest floor, leaves and dirt hanging to his clothes. He gave a groan and ran his hand over his face.

Looking up to the sky, he noticed that the sun was peaking through some gaps in the sky, a few rays hitting him, causing him to fall into awe at the fact that where the sun hit his skin. he started to sparkle.

Pain started to radiate throughout his head before it began to get worse, as images started to play throughout his head. He gave a hiss at the pain that it was causing. He started to remember, laughter, love, hope, sadness and grief before people began to run through his head. Aunts, Uncles, Brothers and Sisters, Cousins and then, it started to become faster but a few faces stuck out in his mind.

One name began to run through his mind, making him want to find this person.

"Edward" He whispered, a smile coming onto his face as determination began to fill him.

* * *

James was running around the manor, watching over all the children in his care, making sure they were all resting after vanquishing the demon, Desdemona. He was amazed at the fact that these children could all fight the demon and vanquish her. Sure, they were all tired and some had been injured, but hope had filled him when the battle ended, hope that their family could all be together again with her destruction.

* * *

In a house not far from Potter Manor, Alice sat out in the backyard, a smile began to appear on her face as the future started to show itself to her. She gave a giggle and promised she would tell no one what was happening until it came to true.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for being patient with me, sorry that it has taken forever to update, had so many things come up. So, sorry that this is short, but, I promise that by, the end of the month, any chapters that I write, will be posted.

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, faves and everything. This chapt is for all of you out there. xoxox

Love Mizz.


	12. Chapter 12

_Are you swimming upstream, in oceans of blue_

_Do you feel like your sinking?_

_Are you sick of the rain, after all you've been through?_

_Well I know what your thinking_

_When you can't take it, you can make it_

_Sometime soon, I know you'll see_

_Cause when you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_and When your like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hang on and be strong._

* * *

Running. He didn't know where he was running too, only that he was following a feeling in his gut. He ran towards the ocean smelling the salt in the air. As he drew closer, he could hear the sounds of the waves, lapping at the beach. He could also hear people and for some reason, it started to cause saliva, or what he thought was saliva, to start filling his mouth.

Before he came out of the forest, he jolted to a stop. He understood what he was, information coming into the forefront of his brain. Vampire. It stood out and whatever he had read about them started to flicker through his mind's eye. It caused him to feel sad, thinking about the family that he might have left behind or killed.

He started running again, ignoring the taste of venom in his mouth, knowing that it was the smell of people, of their blood that was causing it and hoping that he would not be the cause of some innocents death.

* * *

_Hope, there's gotta be a little bit of you and me_

_Hope, the only way we're gonna keep our sanity_

* * *

Wyatt was looking over a map intently, scrying and hoping against hope that the vanquishing of Desdemona had accomplished what was said to have happened, hoping that her magic had been reversed and that his brother and confidant, that Harry was on his way back home.

The scrying crystal began to go crazy over the state of Washington before it dropped onto the map. Wyatt couldn't believe his eyes and held his breath as he looked at where the crystal had landed and watched as it started to move to the ocean and then into the water.

It started to move at what seemed to be at a snails pace and probably was, towards Asia, but a smile was on his face and hope had returned to his heart, filling him with joy and a goofy smile appeared on his face before he ran out of the room, going to find his beloved to share with him the good news.

* * *

He felt weak as he left the ocean and onto dry land. He couldn't believe that he had just swam so far and yet, it didn't feel like it had taken long. He had almost been attacked by some of the animals of the sea, but found that they make a good quick meal.

He stood from his place on the sand and started to run towards the tree line, hoping to find something of interest to eat and to fill him up a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is really short, but been busy with getting organised with the start of school coming up. Hope to get a longer chapter out next month or maybe 2. Anyways, the first song is Delta Goodrem's Be Strong and the second is The Hollies' Hope. Dedicated to those lost in the QLD floods.**


End file.
